


Goldenrod City Police Department: The Goldenrod Radio Tower Takeover and Final Disbandment of Team Rocket

by Zerlassen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Child Abandonment, Documentation, Epistolary, Fictional report, Gen, Goldenrod City, Involuntary Commitment, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Police, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerlassen/pseuds/Zerlassen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-universe document in the style of epistolary fiction, describing the fate of Team Rocket and its Executives after their defeat at Goldenrod Radio Tower. HGSS game canon, with some influence from the Pokémon Adventures manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldenrod City Police Department: The Goldenrod Radio Tower Takeover and Final Disbandment of Team Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> This report is written in a manner intending to capture the language of actual police documents as best possible in a fictional setting; therefore, some language used may be overly blunt or harsh.

**Friday, 4th January, XXXX**

_**Goldenrod City Police Department Organised Crime Division** _

* * *

 

#  **The Goldenrod Radio Tower Takeover  
and Final Disbandment of Team Rocket**

* * *

 

#  **FINAL REPORT**

**FOR INTERNAL USE ONLY - NOT FOR PUBLIC RELEASE**

 

* * *

 

#  **Introduction** **  
**

* * *

 

Team Rocket, an international criminal organisation responsible for a litany of crimes, was formed approximately thirty years before the Goldenrod Radio Tower Takeover that took place on 12th September of last year. Team Rocket’s major criminal activities included, but were not limited to, grand theft, trafficking in illicit goods, the operation of illegal gambling facilities, usury, kidnapping,  racketeering, and illegal breeding and sale of stolen Pokémon.

Team Rocket’s primary area of operations was the Kanto region, but it also undertook multiple operations in Johto, especially in later years, culminating in the attack at Goldenrod Radio Tour discussed below.  It has also been long suspected that Rocket had contacts and partners in Unova, Alola, and Orre, but evidence remains circumstantial.

There is very little known for certain with regards to Team Rocket's founder. An unidentified woman of presumably Kanton origin, she is referred to in recovered documents simply as 'Madame Boss'. She has been presumed deceased by law enforcement for some time. However, in sharp contrast to her secretive manner of leadership, her son, former Rocket Boss and gym Leader Giovanni, was once well known - and well regarded - throughout the regions before he was identified as a criminal suspect. Leader Giovanni's eventual unmasking as the head of Team Rocket shocked the public and the Pokémon League to its core, precipitating numerous independent investigations from the Elite Four down. For over a decade,  Giovanni had maintained a public face as the leader of Kanto’s Viridian City Gym, moving freely in legitimate circles as a masterful trainer of Pokémon, while also in his private life relentlessly working to advance the goals of one of the world’s largest and most dangerous criminal organisations.

Giovanni, however, has not yet been faced prosecution for his crimes. In September of XXXX, Giovanni suddenly disappeared, after disbanding Team Rocket. His motivations for doing so are wholly unknown to law enforcement, to include the International Police, though it is widely speculated among analysts to be related to his defeat at his notoriously difficult gym.  
  
Giovanni remains at large; he was last witnessed leaving the Viridian City Gym (Viridian City, Kanto), and despite numerous rumours and tips, there is no evidence of his current location. Additionally, the fate of the adolescent boy witnessed accompanying him on numerous occasions is unknown.  Assessed to be Giovanni's son, this individual, if alive,  remains a significant person of interest, as does his unknown mother. ( _See file #195784K - Kanto Most Wanted: Rocket Boss Giovanni, under subheading 4., Family Relations_ )

In the subsequent three years, Kanto and Johto were relatively peaceful as they recovered rapidly from the damage wreaked by Team Rocket during its thirty-year reign.  However, Team Rocket was not yet truly eradicated.

* * *

 

#  **Rocket Returns**

* * *

On 9th August XXXX, several men and women wearing Rocket uniforms were implicated by witnesses in an attack on Azalea Town’s Slowpoke Well. This was the first such incident in a series of criminal operations across the Johto region. ( _For further information about Rocket’s activities during this period, see files: #198534,  Conspiracy to Commit Cruelty to Pokémon, Azalea Town, Johto; and #183724, Cruelty to Pokémon and Destruction of Nature, Lake of Rage,  Johto_ ).

Responsible for the return of Team Rocket were the four executive members who had formerly served under Giovanni as regional leaders and planners - Three men, and one woman, known as Ariana, Archer, Proton, and Petrel. Executive members Archer and Ariana, considered senior to the others, and described by multiple protected sources as 'Giovanni's left and right hands' had, in the quiet period after the collapse of their organisation, rebuilt Team Rocket's ranks and resumed activities, intent on returning Team Rocket to its former glory and reinstating Rocket Boss Giovanni in his former position. Their plans culminated in the hostile takeover of Goldenrod Radio Tower on 12th September XXXX in an attempt to contact the former Rocket Boss and persuade him to return to his organisation using the radio equipment.

The newly reborn Team Rocket's attempt at contacting Giovanni at Goldenrod failed tremendously, however, and executive Archer was defeated by a bystander, after which he disbanded Team Rocket for a second time.  While the identities of the executives had previously been well-concealed, the testimony of the witnesses of the attacks at Goldenrod and Azalea quickly brought these individuals to light. In the following months, excellent international collaboration between Kanto and Johto's regional law enforcement agencies enabled the largely successful location and apprehension of the disgraced organisation’s erstwhile leadership.

The details are as follows:

Of the two senior executive members, Ariana and Archer, one has evaded capture (the only executive member to do so), and the second has been located, but is currently under civil commitment.

Senior executive member Ariana (Born 17th January XXXX, age 32) has fled the Kanto-Johto region, and a raid on her penthouse in Saffron City, Kanto, resulted in very few seized assets. Attempts to freeze her bank accounts were similarly fruitless, containing minimal funds; it is probable that she kept large sums of hard currency in her possession and alighted with it.

On October 12th, XXXX, footage of a woman matching her description was discovered in the archives of a security camera at the Saffron City Regional Airport in Kanto, a month after the events in Goldenrod City. However, due to the high volume of traffic at the airport on the date of recording, the enormity of the security recording backlog, and the probability that she travelled under an assumed identity, her destination and current location are not yet known. She appeared, additionally, to have some cognizance of where security cameras were located.

Forensic analysis continues, but destinations in both Unova and Orre were present on the flight schedule on that day. It is therefore considered probable that she has fled to one of these two regions: Unova universally refuses extradition requests from foreign governments, regardless of justification, and the ineffectual-to-nonexistent government of Orre and its generally corrupt criminal justice system cannot be expected to provide support to law enforcement in the Kanto or Johto regions. In the unlikely event that she is located (as she is historically elusive), assistance in repatriation will be required from International Police.  
  
A routine check of criminal records indicated previous warrants (but no arrests or convictions) for several incidents of grand theft and illegal import of restricted goods. A native of Kanto's Lavender Town, her two identified family members are both deceased; she is not thought to have any further relations.

The second senior executive, Archer (born 22nd December XXXX, age 35), thought to have been Team Rocket's interim leader (or co-leader), is located and can be considered secured. Archer is currently a patient at the Saffron City West General Hospital in Saffron City, Kanto ( **update** : see addendum, below) following involuntary admission that came as the result of a violent encounter between himself and the Saffron City Police Department at the Magnet Train station on September 14th XXXX, an incident about which details from witnesses are conflicting and unclear. Archer has since been placed on indefinite psychiatric hold due to his status as a danger to both himself and to the public. 

Upon his release (for which no date is set, nor projected to be set in the near future), the intent of the Kanto and Johto National Police Agencies is to begin the process of charging him for his extensive role in Team Rocket's crimes against the people of Kanto and Johto, beginning with the Goldenrod Radio Tower takeover.  However, for the time being, he is, for obvious reasons, not considered a flight risk.

**_ADDENDUM:_ ** On 3rd January XXXX, two hours before this document was submitted for final review and publication, the Goldenrod City Police Department received notification that executive Archer was transferred from the psychiatric ward at Saffron City West General to Viridian Metropolitan Hospital, Viridian City, Kanto, a psychiatric hospital providing long-term care, after placement under regional guardianship. Additionally, the Goldenrod City Police Department received a memorandum (attached to this report) from the facility director of Viridian Metropolitan Hospital requesting that no further inquiries as to his status be issued by the department, citing privacy statutes.  The memo further indicated that the department will be notified when his status changes so that he may be found fit to stand trial, but that the hospital will issue no statements before that date.

Unlike the other three executives, no criminal record was discovered in either Kanto or Johto. Archer’s place of birth is recorded as Saffron City, Kanto, and he does not have any known family members, as he was surrendered in infancy and became a ward of the state.  
  
The two junior executives have also been located, detained, and charged. One was apprehended in Kanto, and one was apprehended in Johto.

The executive member known as Proton (born 19th August XXXX, age 24), wanted in both Kanto and Johto and accused of multiple crimes, including heinous cruelty to Pokémon ( _see file #198534,  Conspiracy to Commit Cruelty to Pokémon, Azalea Town, Johto)_ , was taken into custody on 14 September XXXX in Vermillion City, Kanto. He was arrested at the Vermilion Harbour attempting to board a ship bound for the Hoenn region, after being recognised and detained by an off-duty police officer from Celadon City, Kanto, who recognised him from news reports about the Goldenrod Radio Tower takeover.

Though he initially resisted arrest, once detained, he became  physically compliant and presented an unserious countenance. Extradited to Johto, he is currently an inmate in Goldenrod City Jail as he stands trial for his role in the attack on Azalea Town; he has pleaded guilty.   
  
Although it is illegal to offer a plea bargain in both Kanto and Johto, it was reported by a jail guard that Proton was heard to boast that he would not comply with any attempts to coerce him to share information about his former organisation or compatriots in order to accrue favour or a lighter prison sentence. It is anticipated in the press and among sentencing experts that he will receive ten to fifteen years, with no possibility of parole.

A review of Proton’s criminal records in both Kanto and Johto revealed extensive previous arrests and charges, including two prior prison sentences, albeit brief, spanning back to adolescence. Born in Fuschia City in the south of Kanto, he is recorded as having become a ward of the state at the age of fifteen, shortly after his first recorded arrest, and was not placed back under the custody of his parents by adulthood. His parents and siblings, of which has has several, could not be located by Kanto's National Police Agency.

The final executive member, Petrel (born 17th November XXXX, age 22), the youngest and most junior of the four, has also been arrested, tried, and sentenced for his role in the Goldenrod takeover. He was found in a restaurant in Goldenrod City three days after the attack on the radio tower, and apprehended without incident.  Like Proton, he pleaded guilty. He is currently incarcerated at the Western Johto Correctional Precinct, north of Olivine City.

Though further charges are likely in the future, he has already received a sentence of nine years, and is not eligible for parole. Petrel was compliant throughout his trial, and seemed unconcerned about his future at sentencing, offering no resistance.  Prison guards report that, as an inmate, he moves freely among his fellow prisoners (including some former junior members of Team Rocket), does not cause trouble for guards, and spends the majority of his recreation time drawing and painting, apparently indifferent to his circumstances. He has already earned visitation with his Pokémon despite only one month of incarceration.

Petrel’s criminal record is long, but consists almost entirely of petty crimes, such as vandalism and shoplifting. He was born in Cerulean City, Kanto, where several family members, including his parents and elder siblings, still reside. He does not appear to have made any attempt to contact them in the past decade. On approach by an officer from Cerulean City Police Department, his relatives denied any knowledge of his whereabouts, and expressed a disinterest in knowing of his current circumstances.

* * *

 

#  **The End of an Era, At Last**

* * *

 

The remaining members of Team Rocket (estimated at approximately 300 persons under the executive members - A significant decrease from over 1,500 members at the height of the organisation under Rocket Boss Giovanni) have likely largely returned to their former lives as ordinary citizens or petty, but unaffiliated, criminals.  While several identified members are still wanted for various crimes and remain at large, most known to law enforcement have been arrested, tried, and sentenced both in Kanto and Johto, 150 individuals in all. There have been no notable attempts to revitalise Team Rocket since the events at Goldenrod Radio Tower and with the separation (and prosecution) of its executive members and the apparent sustained disinterest of its erstwhile boss, it is unlikely that the organisation will return in the near future, if ever.  


_Points of contact: Inspector Keith, Senior Police Officer Dirk, Goldenrod City Police Department Organised Crime Division. This document was prepared in collaboration with Johto National Police Association and Kanto National Police Association. Contact:_ _gcpd.organisedcrime@saffroncity.kan _


End file.
